Hand held ski poles have been used together with skies for centuries, primarily for helping the skier maintain balance when skiing, but also to help the skier get traction for movement in a forward direction. When modern skiing was in its infancy almost 200 years ago, a single pole was often used. However, in modern skiing two poles are used both for downhill and cross country skiing.
As modern skiing is constantly developing, focus is put on the development of new and improved skiing equipment to further advance the sport. Ski poles have been transformed fundamentally from the single pole of the 19th century to the light weight versions of today, when the skier carries one pole in each hand.
Traditionally, the typical cross country ski pole, and also the downhill versions of the poles, has been a circular hollow tube fitted with a handle, a disc or a snow guard for keeping the pole from sinking too far into the snow, and a spike in the bottom end to ensure traction. This is more or less still the general design of a modern ski pole of today. However, as the sport of skiing is constantly developing, there is a constant search and demand for improved solutions to provide new ski poles which are better suited to the sport of skiing.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a ski pole which is better suited to modern skiing than the ski poles known from the field. This is achieved by the ski pole as claimed in the present application.
Relevant prior art is disclosed in SU 1782173 A3, NO 300032 B1, US 2003/0227167 A1, and US 5505492 A1.